Estética del amor
by Akari Nakamura
Summary: Rin, es una adolescente que tras la muerte de su padre, se dedica a la peluqueria para sobrevivir. Por milagros de la vida, conoce a un señor que la ayuda a obtener una beca en la secundaria mas prestigiada de Tokio, donde asiste con su amigo Inuyasha. En ese año para la chica todo iba bien, hasta la llegada de cierto joven, hermano de Inuyasha, que repudia a los becados. SSxR I&K


**Estética del amor.**

 _Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero aclarar que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

 _La historia se centra en nuestra época y es sin fines de lucro._

 _También aclarar que lamento lo de los signos de interrogación y exclamación, pero eso es problema del tablet que no me deja o no se sí no los tiene, pero no me deja colocarlos bien._

 _Y ahora comencemos con el capítulo, disfrútenlo._

 **Capítulo 1.**

La chica estaba muy concentrada en su labor, se reflejaba en su expresión facial y las muecas que hacía con cada moviendo de sus manos al querer hacer un trabajo muy profesional para satisfacer a su cliente, un hombre de más o menos 40 años que la estaba frecuentando hace un par de meses.

-Sólo un poco más... -decía la chica, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo, mirando concentradamente su objetivo.

-¿Esta segura señorita Rin¿ -Contesto el hombre no muy seguro de lo que veía.

Rin era sólo una adolescente de 16 años, había comenzado a trabajar en aquello apenas hace 1 año atrás después del fallecimiento de su padre, su madre había muerto hace bastante tiempo, cuando sólo contaba con 5 años y no recordaba mucho de ella.

Muchos decían que era demasiado joven para dedicarse a ese oficio, pero ella no lo creía así, de hecho era muy habilidosa con sus manos y gracias a ello tenía varios clientes que la frecuentaban.

La muchacha era poseedora de unos preciosos ojos marrones, un bello y largo cabello color azabache, de contextura delgada y tez blanca. Para su edad ya estaba desarrollada, tenía curvas como cualquier chica.

La chica se concentró en el último retoque de aquella cabellera masculina.

-Listo señor Takeshi -Sonrió triunfal al presenciar su trabajo.

Rin tomó un espejo y lo puso tras la nuca del señor Takeshi para qué este viera el trabajo de ella a través del espejo de enfrente.

-Excelente trabajo como siempre, señorita Rin. Lo ha dejado como me gusta. -Felicito el hombre por el corte de cabello.

-Jajaja, me alegra señor. Ahora debe pagar donde la Señorita Kagome.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a la caja donde se encontraba la chica llamada Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, una joven de unos 20 años de edad, cabello largó y azabache, tez blanca, con pronunciadas curvas y unos ojos que parecían perlas negras, era compañera de Rin en el centro de estética y amiga desde hace varios años, fue gracias a ella que aprendió a cortar, tinturar, peinar y hacer un montón de cosas más sobre peluquería, ya que esta era estilista y peluquera profesional.

Obviamente Rin debió aprobar un curso para poder ser peluquera y fue Kagome quien le costeo el curso, además de que ella fue quien le sugirió al dueño de la estética contratarla.

Kagome se encontraba en la recepción para cubrir a la chica de la caja registradora que tuvo que salir un momento a atender un asunto.

El hombre que acababa de cortarse el cabello término de pagar y se fue, y Rin aprovecho para acercarse donde su amiga ya que no tenía más clientes en ese momento.

-¿cómo va la escuela¿ -Pregunto Kagome.

-Bien, soy segunda en la clase. -Contesto Rin no muy de buenas.

-No me digas... Otra vez Kohaku, verdad¿

-Si, me quitó mi ansiado primer lugar. -Dijo a regañadientes la adolescente.

-Pero eres la segunda, no creo que te quiten la beca de la escuela- Kagome le hizo ver el lado positivo a la situación.

Y era verdad, por estar en segundo lugar no le quitarían la beca que costeaba la cara mensualidad de la secundaria privada a la que asistía, prácticamente estudiaba gratis en la secundaria más prestigiada de Tokio.

-Aún así yo quiero mi primer lugar¡

Rin hizo puchero y esto término en carcajadas para Kagome.

La risa de Kagome no paró hasta que recordó algo importante que debía decirle a Rin, se le había pasado por alto.

-Se me olvido comentarte, el señor Taisho viene en unos minutos.

-¿Ahora¿ -Pregunto incrédula Rin.

-Así es, ahora.

Y de repente se escucho la puerta de la estética abrirse, por donde entraba una alta figura de porte elegante que imponía respeto a su paso. Para algunos, aquel hombre les infundiría temor, pero aquellas personas que ya lo conocían sabían que aquel hombre tenía un carácter serio pero a las vez amable... Rara combinación, quizás.

-Señor Taisho, muy buenas tardes. -Saludo una Rin sonriente.

-Muy buenos tardes para ti también Rin. -Le devolvió la Sonrisa el hombre.

Rin recordaba el día en que lo conoció.

 _Flash back_

 _Apenas llevaba trabajando 3 meses y medio en aquella estética, le parecía increíble que en tan pocos meses ya tuviera varios clientes que la frecuentaban. El dueño del local estaba contento ya que generaba más ganancias a la estética y más reconocimiento, debía admitir que la chica se manejaba en aquel oficio._

 _Esa tarde de verano no había mucho que hacer, era día de semana y normalmente la clientela venía los fin de semanas. Al estar libre, su mente divago hacia sus pensamientos, recordando que pronto terminaría la temporada de vacaciones dando paso a la época de escuela y ella aún no se inscribía a una secundaria decente de bajó costo._

 _De hecho ella comenzaría 2do de secundaria, apenas y pudo terminar el 1er año tras la muerte de su padre. y el tener que costear la casa y los gastos comunes, le quedaba muy poco dinero para pagarla. Su padre había fallecido para ese entonces y debía arreglárselas como pudiera con el sueldo de la estética._

 _El llamado de la puerta abrirse no la saco de sus pensamientos, si no, el llamado de una de sus compañeras._

 _-Perdona, estaba distraída, ¿qué decías¿ -Se disculpó la adolescente._

 _-El señor desea atenderse contigo. -Le dijo su compañera de forma hostil._

 _Y es que algunas chicas del centro de estética no les agradaba Rin, la veían como una rival laboral, una perra roba clientes, una mocosa intrusa._

 _Rin suspiró, la mayoría de sus compañeras la miraban de mala gana, excepto Kagome que era su amiga. De todas formas no le dio importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de todas ellas._

 _El centro de estética contaba con tres grandes salones sin contar con la recepción. Uno era dedicado para la sesión de peluquería, el segundo salón era dedicado al tema de belleza (manicure, pedicure, cosmetologia), el tercer salón era destinado a la relajación, era un mini spa._

 _Rin se dirigió al primer salón, ya que la peluquería era su especialidad. Dentro de aquel gigante salón encontró a un señor de porte elegante que desde lejos se veía intimidante._

 _Se acerco temerosa y cuando llego hasta el hizo una reverencia y le indicó que se sentará en la silla._

 _-Bueno... ¿Qué se le ofrece Señor... -No pudo terminar la pregunta, cayo en cuenta que no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre._

 _-Inu Taisho. -Le sonrió a la jovencita. Su cabello era largo y blanco y lo llevaba en una alta cola de caballo- sólo quiero un despunte. -Término de decir al desamarrar su cabello._

 _-¿Sólo un despunte¿ -Pregunto la jovencita incrédula._

 _Un despunte lo podía hacer cualquiera de las chicas que estaba ahí, se dijo mentalmente._

 _-Así es- hablo amablemente. Por un minuto dudo en hablar. –Alguien te recomendó._

 _Rin sonrió, entonces de verdad tenía habilidades para aquello._

 _-¿Y quien fue la persona que me recomendó¿ Señor Taisho. -pregunto curiosa mientras cepillaba el cabello del hombre._

 _Inu Tashio demoro en contestar, no pensaba decirle la verdad... Por ahora._

 _-Eso... Es confidencial, Señorita Daishi._

 _Y Rin no quiso indagar más, aunque demostró cierta sorpresa el que el hombre supiese su apellido, pero recordó que debió haber sido la persona que la había recomendado._

 _Y desde aquella vez, el señor de porte elegante- como lo llamaba ella – iba a la estética cada mes, excepto que la tercera vez llego en compañía de alguien... Su hijo._

 _Fin flash back_

Rin pudo ver que detrás del hombre se asomaba un chico de unos 17 años con las mismas características que el señor Taisho, mismo color de cabello, ojos dorados, cuerpo tonificado a simple vista... Todo en el era perfecto, pensó Rin, excepto por su cara de fastidio y su carácter odioso.

-Pero que ven mis ojos... No es nada más ni nada menos que el odioso de Inuyasha. - Dijo burlona la chica para fastidiarlo más.

-Khe¡ -bufó molesto el chico.

-¿Así saludas a tu amiga¿, amargado. -Rin se rió de el.

Para cuándo el muchacho quiso contestarle, la chica y su padre iban camino al salón de sesión de peluquería.

Una vez ubicados ambos en sus posiciones se les unió Inuyasha.

-¿Que desea hacerse Señor Taisho¿ -Pregunto amablemente la chica.

-Estaba pensando en hacerme unos visos. -dijo serio el hombre con una mano en su barbilla -¿Que opinas tu inuyasha¿

Inuyasha tenía cara de facepalm.

-Creo señor Taisho, que si desea hacerse algo como eso, es preferible los reflejos, sólo se aclaran uno a dos tonos más que el de su cabello natural. -Le recomendó Rin.

-¿Es enserio viejo¿, de verdad te harás eso¿ -Pregunto Inuyasha sin poder creerlo.

Inu Taisho asintió.

-Debes estar bromeando, ya no eres un joven de 20 años, eres un viejo. -decía el chico sin poder creerlo aún.

-Más respetó jovencito. -Le advirtió su padre

Rin río divertida e intervino.

-Si lo desea le haré el más conveniente, no se notará.

-No puedo creer que tu le sigas el juego Rin. -Sonó ofendido el muchacho.

Rin iba a contestar pero Kagome apareció y la interrumpió.

-Rin ¿mañana en la tarde tienes tiempo¿

-Después de clases ¿porqué¿

-La señora Nakasawa se hará el retoque mañana por la tarde y pide tus manos.

-Ok, gracias por avísame Kagome. -Le sonrió.

Kagome asintió levemente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Paso por la lado de Inuyasha y vio como esté la quedaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo. Para hacerlo más interesante le dedicó una sonrisa al chico y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente para luego seguir su camino a recepción.

Inuyasha había quedado con la boca abierta por la impresión, esa chica de verdad era toda una belleza, pensó el.

-Cierra la boca, te entrarán las moscas. -Se burlo Rin.

Y es que ella había visto todo.

Inu Taisho solo río divertido.

-¡Ah¡ pero que te pasa Rin, de que demonios hablas¡ -Protesto el peliblanco más joven.

-A mi nada, a ti si, me di cuenta como quedaste mirando a Kagome.

La muchacha peinaba el cabello de Inu Taisho antes de comenzar hacer los reflejos.

-Khe¡ claro que no, jamás me fijaría en una simple peluquera- refunfuño el muchacho.

Rin rodó los ojos y hablo.

-Y tu amiga es una simple peluquera.

-Tu eres la excepción¡, me dejas copiarte... -Se congeló al sentir la mirada severa de su padre –quise decir, me ayudas bastante en clases.

Inu Taisho sonrió, si era así era bueno ya que Inuyasha había subido sus calificaciones en el último tiempo.

Inuyasha y Rin asistían a la misma secundaria, y por casualidades de la vida, el chico quedo repitiendo 2do, por lo que le tocó ser compañero de Rin en el aula. Ambos se conocían semanas antes de entrar a clases, cuando se conocieron por primera vez en la peluquería.

Claro qué desde ese entonces ya habían transcurrido 7 meses.

-Y... Como dijiste que se llamaba¿ -trato de sonar desinteresado el chico.

-¿Quien¿ -Se hizo la desentendida.

Inuyasha iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-¿Y cómo va la escuela Rin¿

-Muy bien señor, gracias a la beca que me consiguió para poder estudiar ahí, el dinero que gano aquí me alcanza para el mes.

-Me alegro. Y dime, ¿ya hiciste tus deberes para mañana¿

Era domingo por la tarde, y Rin se había olvidado de los deberes de la escuela.

-Rayos, teníamos tarea para mañana¡. –Exclamo angustiada.

-No te asustes, no eres la única que no los ha hecho. –Sonó despreocupado el Taisho menor.

Su padre sólo lo vio con reproche, no se sorprendía del porque había repetido su hijo.

-Pequeña, podrías ir a nuestra casa y la haces con Inuyasha. –Antes de que Rin contestase continuo –No te preocupes, cenarás con nosotros y luego te iremos a dejar a tu hogar.

-No lo se señor Taisho, no quiero molestar.

-Rin¡ acompáñanos y luego jugamos play. –Intervino el chico con los ojos iluminados.

-Esta bien... Señor Taisho, término con usted y nos vamos.

Inu Taisho asintió.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

-¡Mierda, nooo¡

-¡Yeah¡ te gane otra vez¡ -Celebro la chica estirando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

-Khe, no te creas Rin, te deje ganar¡

-Eres un mal perdedor Inuyasha.

-¡Claro que no¡, además el juego ya me aburrió. –Hizo a un lado el joystick de su playstation 4.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en el cuarto del chico, el lugar era espacioso, tanto que cabía la cama de 2 plazas, muebles, un gran estéreo, un escritorio con el ordenador del chico y el gran LCD con sus consolas de juegos y en frente de estos, 2 grandes sofás de cuero individuales donde estaban sentados.

Después de salir de la estética, se fueron rumbo a la mansión Taisho, que quedaba a 10 minutos de la ciudad ya que está al ser grande necesitaba bastante espacio.

Era una mansión de 3 pisos, con jardines extensos y una gran fuente en medio de la entrada. En cambio el patio, poseía una gran alberca, y al final, bien alejada de la mansión, se apreciaba un laberinto de arbustos.

La mansión por dentro era muy lujosa, al entrar se veía inmediatamente la gran escalera de mármol que conducía al segundo y tercer piso.

Los cuartos, se ubicaban en el segundo piso, y estaban elegantemente decorados con grandes camas, LCDs, muebles finos y baños propios.

La cocina, sala de estar, comedor y el despacho del señor Taisho estaban en la planta baja. Mientras que en la tercera planta, Rin nunca había subido, por lo que no se sabía a ciencia cierta que había.

La primera vez que la chica fue invitada por su amigo, fue grande su asombro al saber que el señor Taisho era accionista de varias empresas en distintos lugares del mundo, además de ser dueño y accionista mayoritario de una empresa automotriz.

Sabía que el señor Taisho era alguien importante, gracias a el había conseguido la beca en la prestigiosa secundaria a la asistía, aunque aún no sabía el porque la había ayudado.

-Amo Inuyasha, la cena está servida y mi señor los espera en el comedor. –Informo un mayordomo de estatura pequeña que recién había entrado al cuarto del adolescente.

-Enseguida bajamos anciano Mioga. –Contesto el chico apagando la consola.

Bajaron discutiendo sobre la derrota de Inuyasha en el juego Mortal kombat X. El chico insistía en que se había dejado ganar y la chica se burlaba de el diciendo que era un mal perdedor.

Inu Taisho los vio llegar y acomodarse en la gran mesa de roble que tenía lugar para 8 personas.

Los platos de la cena fueron servidos y todos se dispusieron a comer en silencio sus alimentos de forma educada, excepto por uno, que parecía que tragaba sin masticar.

El señor Taisho suspiro, su hijo no tenía remedio.

Luego de la cena, el hombre y los 2 adolescente platicaron un rato sobre cosas cotidianas.

-Disculpe señor, me han informado que el joven Sesshomaru llegara en 5 minutos. –El mayordomo de nombre Mioga interrumpió la plática.

-¿Sesshomaru en camino¿ -Pregunto incrédulo Inu Taisho. -¿cómo es posible que no se me avisase antes¿

-El joven no quiso anunciar su llegada hasta ahora. –Término de hablar Mioga. –Si me disculpa. –Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Creo que es mejor ir a dejar a Rin a su hogar, viejo. –Dijo Inuyasha.

-Tienes toda la razón, vamos. –Apoyo el padre del chico.

Los tres se pararon para caminar a la salida, pero antes Rin los detuvo dudosa con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Quien es Sesshomaru¿.

-Es mi hermano mayor. –Bufó molesto el adolescente girandose para ver a Rin. –En realidad es mi me...

No término la frase porque alguien lo interrumpió.

-No tengo a un idiota por hermano. –Se escucho la voz grave de un joven a espaldas de Inuyasha.

-Medio hermano. –Término la frase en volumen bajó para que Rin escúchase.

La chica observo a su amigo, tenía una verdadera cara de fastidio. Movió un poco su cabeza para observar al dueño de aquella voz tan escalofriante, topandose con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban de forma que la hacían sentirse pequeña.

Y luego miro de vuelta a Inuyasha tratando se asimilar la información.

-¡¿Tienes un hermano¡¿ -Exclamo sorprendida.

-No grites, tonta. –Reprocho su amigo empujandola hacia la salida. –Ahora vámonos.

-¿Una mocosa fastidiosa conseguiste como novia¿ Inuyasha-Pregunto con sorna su hermano.

-¡No soy una mocosa, tampoco fastidiosa y tampoco soy novia de este cretino¡ -Se defendió la chica mientras era empujada por su amigo.

El chico la ignoro y miro a su padre.

-Inuyasha, acompáñala a su casa. –Hablo por fin el hombre. Miro a su hijo mayor. –Sígueme a mi despacho, Sesshomaru.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

-Pero quién se cree es. –Subió a un lujoso auto una molesta Rin.

-Rin, tres cosas importantes. –Menciono el chico sentado juntó a ella. –Uno, si te lo pillas en algún lugar, ya sea la escuela, la mansión o en la calle, no le hables. Segundo, no lo provoques. Y tercero, nunca le menciones que eres becada.

-¿Qué tiene que sea becada¿ -Pregunto indignada.

-Créeme, tiene mucho. Sesshomaru odia a la gente pobre.

-¡Hey¡.

-Sólo digo la verdad. El siempre ah visto a todos como seres inferiores, pero le tiene repudio a los de tu clase social.

-¿Porqué¿

-No lo sé. –El chico la miro serio. –Sesshomaru se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible a un chico becado en la secundaria. Al final el pobre muchacho término con depresión y tuvo que dejar sus estudios.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca lo vi en la mansión todas las veces que fui a visitarte¿, y en la escuela jamás lo eh visto.

-Eso es porque el año pasado se fue de intercambio a Suiza, a un programa llamado "futuros líderes", se supone que duraba un año, y que regresaría el mes que viene.

-Ya veo.

El resto del trayecto a la casa de Rin fue en total silencio. Inuyasha iba muy serio, estaba preocupada por su amiga, desde ahora debería ser más precavido con el regreso de su hermano, sabía que repudiaba a los del bando de Rin.

Mientras tanto, Rin de sólo recordar aquella mirada ambarina que la miraba con suma superioridad, eran como dos claras dagas que se clavaban en sus ser, recorriendole un escalofrío por su toda su columna.

Pero no negaba, que el chico llamado Sesshomaru, a pesar de caerle mal de presencia e infundirle temor, era atractivo...

 **Continuara...**

 _Hola a todas._

 _Es un agrado tenerlas leyendo el primer capítulo de este fic. Se qué no salió mucho sobre Sesshomaru, pero hay que tener paciencia, en el próximo capítulo saldrá más._

 _Sólo quería decir que perdonen mi falta ortográfica. Lamentó lo de los signos de exclamación e interrogación, pero el tablet salió con falla... Y mi pc se echó a perder._

 _Eso y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero críticas, comentarios y muchas cosas._

 _Tratare de actualizar pronto, nos vemos. :3_


End file.
